JAPANESE MONSTER SHOWDOWN: The Battle Begins
by beanieboy
Summary: Pokemon and Digimon battle for the monster badge. You decided who wins!


JAPANESE MONSTER SHOWDOWN: THE BATTLE BEGINS 

By Beanieboy 

"Where are they?" wondered Ash aloud, tossing a Pokeball from hand to hand. A few days ago, Ash had organized a battle against the Digidestined, and they were supposed to meet them here at the Indigo Plateau today. The crowd gathering in the stands was slowly growing. 

"It's a beautiful day here at the Indigo Stadium. Today we may witness the most amazing battle of all time! The home team, Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey, have altogether 20 Pokemon with them!" The announcer said. "The away team, Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Kari, TK, Sora, and Mimi have only eight 'Digimon' between them. Who knows, maybe they have something up their sleeve!" 

The announcer waited for the crowd to grow a little more, then continued: "The battle will go something like this: Two Digidestined against one Pokemon trainer. If the Digidestined don't get here soon, they might have to forfeit!" 

"Wait! We're here!" yelled Tai, pushing open the doors to the stadium. 

"All right! Let's get started!" said Ash. 

"Battle number one: Tai and Kari versus Ash." said the announcer. A bell ding. 

"Go Charizard and Pikachu!" an electric mouse and an orange dragon walked into the fighting ring. 

"Save your strength, Salamon and Agumon. Don't Digivolve until you have to." 

"Right. Let's go!" said Agumon. 

"Charizard, fire spin!" Charizard unleashed a tornado of fire at Agumon and Salamon. 

Agumon jumped out of the way and singed his hand. Salamon dodged. 

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shot a fireball at Charizard's eyes. 

Charizard roared and rubbed his eyes while Salamon digivolved to Gatomon. 

"Lightning claw!" Gatomon zapped Charizard. 

"Agumon digivolved to... GREYMON!!" A giant orage dinosaur with a brown helmet appeared where a small yellow lizard had been. "Nova blast!" and Charizard was done medium well. 

"Yes! One down!" said Tai. 

"Pikachu, go!" said Ash. 

The yellow mouse jumped out. "Pika!" 

"So, you want to play cat and mouse? Lightning claw!!" 

"Piii..kaaa..CHUUUUU!!!!!!" Pikachu unleashed an explosion of electricity. 

Greymon walked over to Pikachu. STOMP. That was the last anyone saw of Pikachu. 

*Sorry, I just had to do it.* 

"AAAHHH!!! YOU KILLED PIKACHU!! GO LAPRAS! WARTORTLE! IVYSAUR! KILL KILL KILL!!!!!!!" Ash screamed psychotically. 

A blue sea-monster turtle, a turtle with ears, and a dinosaur with a bud on his back popped out of their Pokeballs. 

"Greymon digivolved to... METAL GREYMON!!!" Greymon grew a metal helmet, arm, wings, and chest. He ran into battle. 

"Lightning claw!!" Gatomon fired out bolts of lighting. 

"Giga blasters!!" Metal Greymon shot out missiles at the three Pokemon. 

"Lapras, ice beam!" Lapras shot out a freezing beam at Metal Greymon, causing him to go back to Agumon. 

"Aah!! Agumon, warp-digivolve!" yelled Tai. 

"Agumon warp-digivolved to..." Agumon flashed to Greymon, then Metal Greymon, then he began to look more humanoid and armor appeared. "WARGREYMON!!!!" 

"Yes! We can beat them now!" yalled Kari. 

"Nova Force!!" said Wargreymon. He threw a giant ball of energy at the three Pokemon, and they were immediately out of power. 

"Oh no! I'm out of Pokemon!" said Ash. 

"That's one victory for the Digidestined. Now, Misty versus Sora and Mimi." 

"Go Staryu and Starmie!" yelled Misty. 

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon whipped the two star Pokemon. 

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon burned them with her green fire. 

"Staryu, Starmie, water gun!" 

The two Pokemon shot out water at Palmon and Biyomon. 

"Let's show 'em who's boss! Palmon digivolved to... TOGEMON!" 

"Biyomon digivolved to... BIRDRAMON!" 

"Needle spray!!" Togemon shot out needles. 

Staryu spun around and deflected the needles, then went strait to Togemon. Togemon spun around and punched Staryu into Starmie. Both their crystals stopped glowing. 

"Staryu, Starmie return! Go, Seaking and Horsea!!" 

A goldfish and a seahorse came into the ring. 

"Put out that burning bird!" 

Horsea and Seaking shot water at Birdramon." 

"Birdramon digivolved to... GARUDAMON!!" 

"Togemon digivolved to... LILLYMON!!" 

"Wing blade!" Garudamon burned Horsea. 

"Flower cannon!" Lillymon shot green energy at Seaking. 

"Oh no! Seaking! Horsea! Return!!" Misty picked up a cute little egg Pokemon. "Togepi, I know you've never battled before, but now I need you. Go out there and fight!" 

The tiny egg walked out and was faced by a giant bird and a plant fairy. "TOOGGIIII!!!" Togepi began to run. "Flower cannon!" 

Togepi screamed and teleported out of the way. Then he waved his hands back and forth, and there was a huge explosion. Garudamon de-digivolved to Yokomon. 

Togepi was too tired to fight anymore. 

"Togepi is unable to fight. That's two victories for the Digidestined. Next, Brock versus TK and Joe!" 

"Go Geodude and Graveller!" yelled Brock. 

"This looks easy." said TK. "Show 'em who's boss Patamon!" 

"You too Gomamon!" 

"Marching fishes!" Gomamon's fish bounced off of Geodude, not hurting him. 

"Boom bubble...POP!" Graveller was hit by the bubble. He staggered back, then shook it off. 

"Uh, oh, now you've made them mad! Digivolve guys!" 

"Patamon digivolved to... ANGEMON!!" 

"Gomamon digivolved to... IKKAKUMON!!" 

"Geodude, rock throw!" 

"Geo- DUDE!" rock materiealized in Geodude's arms and he threw them. 

Angemon blocked the rocks with his staff. 

"Hand of fate!" 

"Harpoon torpedo!" 

They both aimed at Geodude. Brock called Geodude back when the smoke cleared. 

"Graveller, earthquake!" the ground shook vigourously, the two Digimon fell over. 

"Ikkakumon digivolved to... ZUDOMON!!" 

Suddenly there was a giant walrus with a turtle shell. "Sultan's hammer!" a bolt of electricity shot at Graveller. 

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon punched Graveller with a glowing fist. 

"Graveller return! Go, Onix and Ninetails!" 

A giant rock snake and a dog with nine tails appeared. 

"Aah! Angemon, do you think you can go to ultimate?" said TK. 

"Angemon digivolved to... MAGNA ANGEMON!!!!!" A purple witchlike hat appeared on Angemon. He had armor now, and purple blades on each arm. 

*Yes, Magna Angemon is real. Keep watching the new Digimon shows, I'm sure they'll show this ultimate soon* 

"Sultan's hammer!" 

Ninetails dodged a blast of electricity, then unleashed fire spin, causing Zudomon to De-digivolve to Bukamon! 

Magna Angemon moved forward and slashed at Onix, but it was no use with Onix's hard shell. Onix turned around and wrapped around Magna Angemon, squeezing him so tight he went all the way back to Poyomon! 

The referee whistled. "This match goes to Brock!" 

Brock cheered, and Onix and Ninetails jumped up and down, while TK and Joe took their Digimon and went back to sit with the Digidestined and watch the last match. 

"Next up," said the announcer, "it's Tracey vs. Matt and Izzy!" 

Ding! 

"Go, Marril and Donphan!" said Tracey. 

In case you don't know, these are a blue mouse Pokemon and a gray elephant Pokemon, respectively. 

"All right, Tentomon and Gabumon, let's battle!" 

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon fired out a frozen beam at Donphan. 

Donphan shook the ice off of his trunk and then spun around and around, rolling quickly toward Gabumon! 

"Aah!!" Gabumon got run over. 

"Gabumon, you can do it! Warp digivolve!" 

"Gabumon warp-digivolved to..."Gabumon became Garurumon, then Weregarurumon, then he went on all fours and became metallic. Wings sprouted from his back, "METAL GARURUMON!!" 

"Tentomon digivolved to... KABUTERIMON!!" 

"Metal Wolfclaw!" lasers and missiles came from Metal Garurumon. Donphan was instantly vaporized. 

"Electro shocker!" Marril was electricuted. 

"Hey, no fair!" 

"This match goes to Izzy and Matt." 

They gave each other high-fives. 

"That's three victories for the Digidestined and one for the Poketrainers. The Digidestined win! If they will come up here they will each receive their own Monster Showdown badge!" 

The eight Digidestined each got a dark green circular badge with a diamond in the middle. 

*Yes, the Digimon won! I would have thought Pokemon would get more votes. Oh well. The actual stats were Pokemon 4 and Digimon 5* 


End file.
